The Horror of Cruises and Old Girlfriends
by fluffy2044
Summary: Takes place about a year after the 7th book. Dee and Ryo get to go on a cruise. This is all fun and dandy but they bring Bikky and Carol along. That's not bad. But then add in an extreamly jelous exgirlfriend and all hell breaks loose. my fist fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffy2044 (aka…me)**: ok, I don't own FAKE. I wish I did but I don't. I have the anime and I have the books. All of them. And now I wish I had Like, Like, Love. But anyway, I'm sort of new at writing. And I like messing with point of views so. Grin and bear it. Oh and it's also male on male. But I think if you were reading FAKE you would know that already.

**New York 27th predicate **

It's a warm summer day in New York City. The first shift of the police department was about to end. Dee Laytner couldn't be happier! After today he got a whole week off from work. Seven full days, with no chief, no Berkley Rose, and no JJ! But if that wasn't enough he got to spend seven days with Randy Roy McLean on a nice cruise to the Bahamas. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

**Ryo's point of view **

While Dee was happily sitting at his desk doing nothing I was doing the last bit of my paper work so I didn't have to worry about it over our vacation. I couldn't seem to concentrate. I kept glancing up at Dee. He's obnoxious and loud. That's a couple of things I love about him. I think that's what drew me to him. I'm so opposite. I never really know what's going to happen with him next. It's been three years since I met him.

**_Flashback_** (wheeeeeeee)

_I was standing outside the chief's office or what I hoped was the chief office. When I opened the door I hear "YOU IDIOT!" I thought he was screaming at me, but he was really screaming at the black haired man that didn't really seem to care that he was being yelled at. "How many times do I have to scream this into your freaking ears before it sinks into your sad excuse for a brain! Are you even paying attention? Darn it Dee!" screamed the chief. _

_The man just stood there like he's heard this speech a hundred times before "yeah I'm listening." _

_I just say "urhh, excuse me"_

_The chief looks over like he could care less. "Huh? What the heck do you want!"_

_I just look professional and salute and say "my name is Randy McLean, sir. I've been assigned to your investigative unit as of today."_

"_A never recruit huh? Yeah…now that you mention it I do recall something about somebody coming in today." Said the chief, looking like he really forgot. _

_The man tried the sneak away but was caught by the chief "stop right there, Dee!" _

"_Well you're obviously a bit busy. So I thought it would be in your best interest if I returned to my investigatory duties, sir. And…" he said _

"_You're not going anywhere!" the chief said "hey rookie!"_

_I just said "it's Randy, sir" _

"_Alright Randy, meet your new partner. Ask him to show you the ropes." The chief smirked_

_We were walking down the hall when he said ," The name's Dee Laytner, call me Dee." _

_So Dee was his name. "I'm Randy McLean nice to meet you." He just stared at me and then he moved closer to me. To close for comfort. "Hey you got some Japanese in you or something?" _

_I just started back at him "ur...urmm…yeah. Actually I do." _

"_What's your Japanese name?_

"_Huh?" I just kept staring back at him_

"_You do have one don't you?"_

"_Uh-yeah it's Ryo." _

"_Ryo, huh? Would you take offence if I were to call you Ryo from now on?"_

"_Uh. No not really." _

"_Fine then I'll call you Ryo from now on." _

_**End flashback **_

Then about 2 years later I finally admitted to myself that I was gay, or at least bi. I

haven't been attracted to a woman for a while. So I'm not really sure. I remember when I said "I love you" for the first time to Dee. I'm still nervous about showing my affection to much in public. But I'm slowly becoming more open. I could see the look on my families face when they find out I'm gay. If I didn't like me then they would hate me now. (In my story Roy's family are assholes except for Aunt Elena and her husband. And he's a rich dude even if he doesn't use the money usually. It's this way because I said so.)

But I still can't believe that I let Dee talk me into going on a cruise. I can only guess what his perverted mind is thinking. But at least he agrees to let Bikky and Carol come too. With the exception that they get there own room across the hall on the A deck. A part of me is glad that they have there own room. Even if it dose cost extra, but it's not like that matters much. It'll be nice to spend some "time" alone with Dee. On the other hand I really don't want to know what he has planed. That pervert.

**Regular view**

Dee noticed Ryo was just staring at his paper and his eyes were just looking at the same spot and a blush was slowly creeping onto his face.

"Yo, Dee." Drake said entering Dee's and Ryo's office "your shift's up, and now you get to spend a whole week on a fucking cruise. Lucky bastard." Glaring at Dee, who was grinning.

"It's not my fault the chief is letting Roy and I have a week!" Dee said with a smirk.

Suddenly Dee felt something. Something like the pure adrenalin rush you feel in a horror movie right before someone is killed. And Dee was scared…

"DEE!" running could be heard.

"Dear god no!" Dee said like he was about to die

"DEE!" JJ said running in and hugging Dee.

"JJ GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Dee screamed

"You don't mean that!" JJ cried

"JJ, Dee asked you to get off of him" Ryo said coming back to reality, with a hint of jealousy in his voice

inner Roy: GET YOU HANDS OF MY MAN!—(although that's very unlikely)

"Ryo…" Dee said. He was so happy Ryo wasn't thinking this was his fault and he was telling JJ to get off of him.

Slowly JJ let go. Once Dee was free he jumped into Ryo's lap. Not only scaring Ryo but shocking him so he didn't really register that Dee was on him lap.

JJ was about to cry "Dee how could you betray me? After all we've been through!" JJ finally broke down and cried.

"We haven't been through anything! I'm with Ryo not you!" Dee said snuggling into Ryo's lap. Ryo just sat there blushing.

"You're mean" screamed JJ and ran from the room

"Dee, couldn't you have been nicer?" Asked Ryo, starting to feel the heat of his blush.

"No I couldn't Ryo. Held never get it otherwise."

"…. you get off of me?" Blushing harder from the stare drake was giving them before he left the room.

"I don't think I want too" Dee smirked

"Please! We're off duty, we can leave."

"But then we're going home where the house apes will be!" whined Dee

"You know we leave tomorrow. You probably have something planed so we would be alone"

"I didn't actually, but I will by tomorrow. Thanks for reminding me."

"Damn…"

Dee smiled and got off of Ryo. "Come on lets go."

"oh-alright" Ryo said shocked at the sudden change in Dee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy2044: **ok. Chapter 2. Sigh. I'm slow at typing. If I was just typing what was in my head it would be easier but I write down my story at school and on the bus and stuff. But I have to read what I write then type it. Oh well I'm having fun. Once again I don't own no fake charters although I own books and stuff.

**Chapter 2**

**Dee's point of view **

As I get into my car and wait for him to get in, I wonder what in store for us on our much needed vacation. The house apes are finally accepting that I would never do anything that Ryo wouldn't like. He means everything to me. Ryo turned to smile at me. I can't believe that he actually said "I love you" little less than a year ago. He said he loved me. Now we're living together. He's still weary of the watching eye. Like he's scared that someone's watching him.

We arrived at Ryo's and now my apartment. Before he gets out I ask "Ryo?"

Ryo just looks over at me "yes?" he looks so innocent…

"I'm glad we're going on that cruise tomorrow." Leaning close

"I'm looking forward to it too, Dee" Ryo says

I just lean closer and I have him pinned against the car door. "Dee?" he asks not really minding. I kiss him gently licking his lips asking for access. Ryo replies and I explore the cavern with my tongue. Then pulling away from the much needed air.

"Dee." Ryo says it only makes me want more. He's so gad damn sexy.

"I hope you give me a little more this coming week." I say and it makes him blush. He just pushes me off and says "pervert." I only laugh at him and get out of the car.

**Regular view**

Ryo opened his apartment door and looked around. It was quiet. Usually Bikky had music going. The fact that it was quiet worried Ryo. Ryo then noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. He pushed the play button and Bikky's voice could be hears "/hey, Ryo if you're worried, don't be. I'm at Carols. You were going to pick Carol up in the morning so I figured it would be ok to stay at her house. I'm already paced and it's on my bed. If you want you can go throw it like I know you want too…coughmotherhencough. Umm see you tomorrow. Bye, bye\\

Dee just looked over at Ryo. "Well, it looks like I get you all to myself tonight" (picture the scary animal Dee from the anime)

Ryo just blinked. "I don't think so Dee"

"Come on Ryo! Please" Dee gave Ryo the puppy eyes.

Ryo took one look at Dee, he could never say no to him when Dee brought out the puppy eyes. Thinking Ryo found a way to get around Dee and his perversions. "if you're good and help pack I'll give you something special!"

Dee's eyes light up. Ryo knew Dee thought he meant sex. Boy is he going to be wrong.

"I'll be good. I'll be really good. I'll be so good, no one else we'll be able to be as good as me!" Dee said happily.

Ryo smiled because his plan was working perfectly.

**Later **

Dee was already in his sweat pants he was so fond of. He waited patently for Ryo he was a good boy. He stayed away from Ryo when Ryo was busy and he helped when Ryo asked. He didn't say anything perverted nor did he touch Ryo in any wrong way. He was a good boy thinking dirty thoughts about what his surprise would be.

Ryo finished what ever he was doing and got into the bed he shared with Dee and rolled over "night, Dee"

"Hey?" Dee yelled, "You promised me something special if I was good."

Ryo sat up "oh yeah, I'm sorry that I forgot, here" Ryo kisses him lightly then laid back down. "Night Dee!"

Dee just started at him in shock. "no, no, no you promised me something special!"

Ryo looked at him. "That was special" he said is a cute puppy dog voice.

"I know that was special but I thought you meant something really special!" Dee whined. Dee looked down at Ryo. Roy's eyes were closed. Dee put his hands on Ryo's thighs and trailed them up to his chest and back down.

Ryo shuddered he couldn't handle it when Dee did things like this. Dee's touch was just so comforting. "Dee…" Ryo was barley a whisper.

Dee smirked knowing exactly what he was doing to Ryo. He enjoyed driving Ryo insane but he suddenly stopped his gentle touches and started tickling Ryo. (Bet ya didn't see that coming)

"D-Dee" Ryo said between laughs. "Stop it!"

Dee smirked. "no. not till I get what I want!"

"What is it that you want" Ryo said between laughs

Dee stopped tickling him and looks straight into his eyes. "I want you Ryo. I'm surprised you even had to ask." Dee said in a serious tone kissing Ryo deeply.

But just then the phone rings. Dee looked up and Ryo blinked. Dee growled "goddamn phone. Who invented them?"

Ryo had to smile at this it always seemed like they got interrupted with phones almost every time. Dee looked down at Ryo "don't move" Dee got up "I'll be right back" and Dee left the room and headed towards the phone grumbling.

Ryo smiled and said "take your time"

Dee picked up the phone and said "hello?" Bikky's voice came through the line.

"Hey pervert, you get Ryo for a week leave him alone tonight. You're humans not rabbits!"

Dee was in shock. "Why you ungrateful little." He said whispering before smirking "how do you know I've even touched him?"

Bikky laughed "because you're a pervert and since it didn't take you that long to pick up the phone you probably didn't get very far."

Dee growled and carols giggling could be heard in the background "tell Ryo goodnight for me! Bye perv!" said Bikky hanging up.

Dee continues to growl about brats after he hung up the phone and headed back to Ryo's and his room and laid down.

Ryo couldn't help but wonder why Dee was in a bad mood and was confused "Dee? What's wrong?"

Dee growled "Bikky says goodnight."

Ryo laughed because he knew exactly what happened. It happened so often that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. "He yelled at you to stop being a pervert didn't he?"

Dee grumbled and Ryo wanted to make him feel better "don't worry you get me for a full week and I won't have to worry to much about Bikky or Carol"

Dee just continues to grumble. Ryo thought for a minute "I promise I'll spend at least 4 full nights with you. No interruptions." Ryo said snuggling into Dee's arms.

Dee smiled "you don't have to Ryo" pulling Ryo closer

Ryo kissed him on the cheek "but I want to" Ryo fell asleep shortly after than Dee grinned a fell asleep leaning his head on top of Ryo's. Dee couldn't be happier. He's in love with the best man in the world who loves him back! Nothing could change that.

**Next morning **

"DEE GET UP WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ryo yelled pulling the covers off of Dee.

"I'm up, I'm up" yawning and rubbing his eyes "I would get up faster if you gave me some good morning sex"

Ryo huffed "not on your life, you pervert, but maybe if you're lucky you'll get a good morning kiss. IF YOU GET UP" while talking Dee curled up into a ball on the bed looking for warmth.

"But I don't wanna!" said de whining

"Fine then. I'll go on the cruise with Bikky and Carol and you can stay here. Without someone to cook for you I wonder how long you'll survive, without fast food. And you won't get any sex for 7 days at least!"

Dee perked and got up and was ready n record time.

**Fluffy2044**: ok sorry it's taken me so long. I was really trying to get this typed but I have a midterm coming up and I have this stupid teacher and this guy threaten to kill me and my friend. And you know. I had to deal this the cops and now I'm trying to get a restraining order going. I'm going to really try to get the 3rd one up in a week. I'll try but I can't promise please don't hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluffy2044:** ok, ok. I want to get this up sooner. But school is hell. I had this guy expel for touching me and saying he wants to kill me and a friend of mine. Then my friend gets my other friend expelled for some goddamn reason and everyone is blaming me. God, people are stupid. Well anyway. This is chapter 3 of my story I still don't own FAKE, but if I do one day own it, I'll tell you. On with the story!

(Ok because I'm lazy and like doing things the easy way. They're now on the big boat "cruise liner". They already picked up Bikky and Carol and stuff….bear with me on this.)

**Ryo's point of view **

Bikky and Carol were exploring the decks, Dee was sitting on the couch of our room doing god knows what, and I was just sitting and a table looking around the regular room of A class. It's a 2 day trip down to the Bahamas, 2 days on the beach, and then 2 days back up. We'll have one day to ourselves once we get home. I promised Dee 4 full nights but only if he remembers. But knowing him, he will. Not that it's a bad thing but he'll probably push me when I don't want to do it.

**Regular view**

"Hey Ryo" Dee said standing by him.

"Huh?" Ryo didn't realize he was staring off into the distance

"You were staring off into the distance and looking at the same spot on the wall" Dee said. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing. I was just thinking" Ryo said blushing

"Good, you had me worried there. I thought I did something wrong" Dee said "hey, I have an idea how about you an me go take a walk around the deck"

"Alright" Ryo said smiling

**Walking around the deck. 30 minutes later.**

Dee was walking right next to Ryo, wondering what Ryo was thinking about. He had been silent for the past few minutes. "Ok, so we've walked around the deck about a mile. Talked about how nice the whether has been, how Bikky's been doing in school, how old carols gotten, and how you don't mind me touching and kissing you in public much anymore. But now I want to know what you were thinking about when you spaced off."

Ryo blushed "I was uh…"  
Dee understood even if Ryo didn't say anything. Ryo only became this speechless when they talked about things that go on in the bedroom. "You were thinking about those 4 nights you promised me. Weren't you?"  
Ryo looked away from Dee out towards the ocean he was still blushing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I wouldn't force anything on you." Dee said touching Ryo's hand.

Ryo just stood leaning against the railing

"I would **_NEVER _**(think I emphasized it enough?) Make you do anything you didn't want to." Dee made Ryo look at him then smiled. "Unless, of, course you were being super sexy and your body was just begging to be taken but your mind wouldn't let me near you. I would have to throw you down and have my way with you then."

Ryo had to laugh at this. "No I wasn't thinking about that. I want to give you your 4 full nights. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have said anything. I just have a bad feeling that's all. Like something bad is going to happen"

"Something bad? You mean like we'll meet your family. They'll make you dress up and you'll be so upset because you have to act like a prissy boy and you'll find out that you'll betrothed to some hot prissy guy then because he's also an asshole you'll want to kill your self so you go to the back of the boat and climb over the railings and then I'll see you and ask you to come back aver you'll be a stubborn bastard and then when I finally do get you to say "ok I'll come back over the railing", you slip and fall but I'll catch you. Then I'll pull you over but fall in the process so I'm on top of you a few crewmen and you betrothed see us and it looks like I was trying to take advantage of you and they would end up arresting me but you say it was a miss understanding. Then as the days pass we get to see each other more. And you realize you still have feelings for me. But your betrothed hates me and so dose your family. We want to get away from them but they have a henchman fallow us so we run down into the engine room where we lose them. We find a nice red and black car. You come onto me and then we have a little "fun" we steam up the car and you leave a hand print. The crew come and find us and open the car door but we're already gone. We head up to the deck and start to kiss. But then he hit and ice burg and start to sink. Your family tells you to get into a lifeboat but you refuse because you ant to stay with me. I tell you to go so you go but then at the last minute you jump out of the boat and then we meet up and we kiss. Then the boat sinks and I help you but having you get on a floating door. I freeze but you survive because you're not in the water but before I die I told you to live a good life and do everything you ever wanted. You honor my death by doing so."

Ryo started. He had no idea Dee liked the titanic (I don't know the titanic either. Although I do love the movie and the books about it) let alone be able to think about what would happen if they met on the titanic.

"You mean something bad like that?" Dee said.

"Dee, shut up. I get the point nothing bad will happen" Ryo said kissing Dee.

**Later **

While Dee and Ryo were going gods know what in there room. Bikky and Carol were hanging out in there room doing nothing.

"Hey Bikky, do you think we should have stayed home?" asked Carol

"What do you mean?" Bikky asked confused

"I mean, maybe we should have let Ryo and Dee have time together."

"Why would I let that pervert be with Ryo alone for a week?"  
"But Ryo loves Dee and Dee loves Ryo, why don't you like them together?"

"Because it's not going to last. Dee's going to mess up or Ryo's going to realize he doesn't like men that way."

"But they love each other"

"Not everything ends like a fairy tale and all Dee wants is sex."

"Are you a homophobe Bikky?"

"NO!"

"Then what's the matter?"

"I don't want Dee to take advantage of Ryo."

"if you're worried we can go listen in on them" (why they would do that is beyond me?)  
"…alright"

Carol and Bikky made there way into Dee and Ryo's room they went to the bedroom and tried to open the door. But it was locked

"Dee's probably tied him to the bed and is doing unholy things to him." Bikky whispered  
"doubtful" said Carol "hey listen" she could hear sound coming from the room.

"D-Deee, I can't do it"

"Come on Ryo, I know you can."

"But Dee"

"Do it Ryo just do it"

"I need you help Dee"

"You're on your own Ryo"

"I can't do it on my own. I don't know what to do"

"Fine, right there"

"You mean here?"

"Yeah, right there"

"Ok, I think I'm getting the hang of this now"

"Uhhh R-Ryo"

"shhhh quiet now!"

"But you're doing so well now. You're gotten the hang of it"

"You sure-agh!"

"Arg! Sheesh man, that was harsh!"

"Sorry. I panicked"

"You'll get use to it, HEY! Watch it!

"ak! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?

"No I'm good. You're doing great now. Go to your left. No your other left"

"Okay…like this?"

"Yeah! Now nail it! Yeah that feeeels good!"

"Good"

"ahh! Oh my god no Ryo!...you killed me"

"Oops"

"How many times do I have to tell you. That's the wrong way."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Ok, now it's time to have a pro show you how it's done."

"Hurry up then"

"Ryo I can't go that fast"  
"what? Are you getting old?"

"No! I'm not getting old!"

"Alright, alright, you're just slow"

"I'll show you slow"

"D-Dee be carful now you're going too fast."

"You wanted me to speed up"

"oh…my…GOD, Dee!"  
"WHOO HOO NEW TIME RECORD!"

"That's amazing"

"Want to do it again?"

"You think you're up to it?"

"Hell yeah! It'll take more than that to stop me!"

"Fine lets do it again."

Bikky sat in horror at the sound no child should hear. Carol didn't even care.

"See Bikky they love each other. Ryo was just as excited about it as Dee was."

"HEY, you guys can come in" yelled Dee from the other side of the door

"HELL NO!" screamed Bikky while he was running out of the room.

Ryo opened the door fully clothed "you can come in and play. I don't know why the door was locked."

Carol looked past Ryo to see a fully clothed, snickering Dee in front of the TV playing "Halo 2" (I don't own halo 2 either)

"Can I play too?" asked Carol blushing at the fact that she thought Dee and Ryo were doing bad things

"Yeah of course you can Carol. Where did Bikky go?" asked Ryo

"He didn't want to play" said Carol innocently noticing that Dee was still smirking "you locked the door on purpose didn't you Dee?"

Dee smiled "yeah, it's a habit for me" trying not to laugh

"It's ok, I think Bikky thought what you wanted him to think" said Carol "…I want to play against Ryo!"

Meanwhile Bikky was in his room twitching madly

Fluffy2044: this took longer to put up than I thought it would. Well anyway. I want to thank Melissa for helping me with the video games part. You have a perverted mind just like me. And seriously nothing was going on besides playing video games. Hehehee…bunch of pervs…. '


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluffy2044:** alright ladies and gentlemen…or ladies…I can't really see men reading FAKE. But I could be wrong…well, whatever. Anyway this is chapter 4 and I am done writing my story. Now I just have to type it up. I also have another story waiting to be typed but I write faster that I can type. Umm Ali Dawson is my character and she's an annoying troublemaker. I think that's why I like her. I don't own FAKE but now I do own book 1 of Until the Full Moon WHEE David is so hot! Well anyway…

**Later after video games! **

"Night Dee, night Ryo " said Carol as she was heading back to her room as soon as she walked in Bikky was right circling her like a vulture.

"Bikky? What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're alright. Dee didn't touch you did he?"

"No, he and Ryo were just playing halo 2."

"Halo...2…? I feel stupid"

"I think Dee locked the door on purpose."

"That bastard"

**More later. After Carol is asleep **

Bikky snuck out of his room and into Ryo's and Dee's room. He was pissed at Dee for pulling such a trick with him and he wanted revenge. He was looking when he herd a quiet whimper come form the bedroom. Bikky figured they were only playing more video games. Bikky opened the door and the second he looked in he looked on in shock and horror with a hint of disgust.

"HOLY SHIT…..Dee bottoms? " Bikky said which cause Dee and Ryo to look up from certain activities.

"Bikky?" asked Ryo "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that Dee bottoms! I have to tell Carol!" Bikky said running out of the room.

Dee just was there staring at the spot where Bikky was a knew we would never hear the end of it.

**Day 2. Next morning**

Bikky and Carol were eating breakfast when Ryo walked into there room. Bikky looked up at him and instantly remembered what he saw last night and he shuddered. This went unnoticed by Carol.

"Good morning Ryo" said Carol "is Dee still asleep?"

Ryo only nodded. Bikky grinned thinking of all the ways he could blackmail Dee.

"Yeah Ryo gave him a hard time last night" said Bikky while Ryo blushed.

Carol looked a little confused and asked Ryo "is Dee a sore loser because you and I beat him in video games yesterday?"

"Well he's going to be sore" snickered Bikky and turned to Carol "I saw him and Ryo last night. I found out something that you may never believe but I have to tell you anyway."

"ok I'm interested spill the beans!" said Carol

"Please can you not talk about it Bikky." Said Ryo trying to hid his blush

"Hell no! Well, anyway last night saw Ryo and Dee. And well, Dee was on the bottom. After I twitched for a while and tried to surpass the memory a little so I count's hear the noises in my mind anymore I couldn't help but laugh."

"You mean Ryo beat Dee in bed…" Carol said looking at Ryo

"Can you 2 please stop discussing my sex life like it's an article in then news paper." Said Ryo

"But I want to tease Dee!" said Bikky

"…" Ryo just walked out of the room leaving Bikky and Carol laughing.

**Back in Ryo's and Dee's room **

"Dee wake up, Dee"

Dee just moaned and rolled over

"Come on sleep head. It's wake up time!"

Dee hide under one of the pillows (we all know Ryo has 5 pillows on him bed and Dee has 4 on his couch and I think 6 on him bed...isn't that sad that I know this)

"fine Dee, have it your own way" said Ryo going into the kitchen, grabbing some ice and putting it in a bag. He came back into the room. "Dee, I'll give you one more chance, get up"

Dee rolled over again hiding from the sun and Ryo

"fine" was all that Ryo said before putting the bag of ice under the covers and on Dee's stomach.

It took Dee 5 seconds to realize what was going on and waking up getting the ice off of him "Mary mother of Jesus that's cold! Ryo why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were dead you were sleeping so hard."

" you know I think I would have rather you do something else to wake me up" said Dee getting rid of all the ice

Ryo looked at him innocently. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"you're an ass you know that?" said Dee

"I thought I was the sex god." Said Ryo smirking

"I've never called you that"

"you talk in your sleep. Did you know that? You were making such cute noises and called me the sex god."

Dee looked horror struck "oops."

"it's alright I won't tell anyone. In fact I'm glad you're talking about me and not some girl or JJ."

"…way to kill a guys turn on…" said Dee trying not to imagine JJ. Ryo just laughed.

**Few hours later at the pool!** (Everyone likes the pool!)

Bikky and Carol were happily playing in the pool. Carol seemed to like pushing Bikky under the water which caused a water fight. Dee was sun tanning (he seems like the type to do that. I mean how else would he get such dark skin?) While Ryo was reading a book.

"hey, Ryo lets go swimming" said Dee pulling on Ryo's arm

"let me finish this chapter Dee, I'm almost done."

"…how many pages do you have to go?"

"3" said Ryo not looking up form his book at all

"What book could be better than you're lover-boy?"

"Gone With the Wind"

"…is that some chick book?"

"I guess you could see it like that"

"Are you done yet."

"I still have a page to go, and if you would stop talking I would finish it faster"

Dee sat on the ground and pouted. He then remembered some parts form the movie. "Oh Ashley forget about Melanie come away with me." Mimicked Dee in a girl voice "Scarlet you know I can't. I love Melanie more than you even though I love to kiss you." Then said Dee in a deep voice. "I'll go to Terra. After all tomorrow is another day." Dee said in a girly voice.

Ryo was trying not to laugh as he set his book down. "you're really good at that Dee."

Dee smiled at Ryo getting up off the ground. "Now Mister Butler, Flattery will get you nowhere" he said in his girly voice.

"Now Scarlet, you really are nothing more than a little girl." Said Ryo mimicking Rhett's voice.

"Kiss me Rhett!"

"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how." Said Ryo still mimicking Rhett.

Dee and Ryo both stared at each other for a while till they started laughing.

"I didn't know you watched the movie Dee."

"I did a while ago" said Dee heading towards the pool with Ryo in tow.

"Dee? Is that you" said a girl that was about 5'5' and had shoulder length blond hair. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink 2 piece. She skipped over to Dee pushing Ryo into the pool who hit his left hand on the edgy of the pool.

"Ali! What the hell! Ryo are you ok?" asked Dee helping Ryo out of the pool.

Ryo clutched his left hand. Dee took Ryo's hands and looked at the cut that was on the side slowly dripping blood. "it doesn't look to bad but we should get it bandaged" said Dee

"Oh Dee I know we can work it out, I've been looking for you all this time. I don't care if you're bi I'm sorry that I did. It was the biggest mistake of my life" cried Ali pulling Dee away from Ryo hugging him then kissing him.

"knock it off Ali!" screamed Dee and Ryo just walked away with jealousy in his eyes

"but Dee I know you still love me" said Ali not letting Dee go.

Unknown to Ali, Carol saw what was going on and had begun to sneak up behind Ali. Carol tapped Ali's shoulder. Ali let go of Dee a turned around. Carol smiled and pushed her into the pool. She looked at Dee and smiled. "What? Did you see that she just fell in" carol was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Carol, I owe you one." Said Dee walking towards there room to find Ryo

"Bikky and I can hold her off!" said Carol after him.

"Wait Dee, don't leave me again!" said Ali getting out of the pool but was stopped by Bikky and Carol. "Out of my way you little brats"

"no way" said Bikky. "we love tourcuing old lady's!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY?" screamed Ali

Carol smiled "I believe he just called you an old lady, you old lady."

Bikky laughed and pushed Ali back into the pool.

**Fluffy2044**: well that's about it. But for further reference, Ali is in fact my character and she has a crystal that can manipulate people. And that will be key to further chapters. But I don't think many people read this so…yeah. I don't own Gone With the Wind either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy2044:** OMG I'm so sorry to those who have been reading my story. It's been almost a year. Well I have a long involved story but here's the short version. I lost the story then I found it…then I didn't have motivation….so here's the next chapter. I don't own anything except Ali and Neal. They're mine….I loves them…

Chapter 5

**Back in Roy's and Dee's room. **

Ryo was sitting on his bed, his back towards the door, trying to bandage his hand but couldn't really do it one handed. He didn't hear Dee come up behind him until he was sitting next to him helping Ryo with his hand.

"Dee…" said Ryo is a whisper.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" said Ryo rather cold like.

"your hand doesn't look too bad but you're pissed off at me."

"No I'm not, why would I be pissed off? I mean I don't care if another person kisses you, JJ does it often enough. I'm nothing but your boyfriend, after all"

"Ryo I love you"

Ryo turned away from Dee ignoring him. Dee started poking him trying to get his attention.

"Ryo? Ryo? I know you can here me; you're only a half a foot away from me. it's not very nice to ignore people. Especially me. You know how annoying I can get. Ryo, hello?" Dee sighed and made Ryo look at him. "Ryo, I dated Ali for a few months before I met you. I told her I was bi and she freaked out. I dumped her after she told me that it was unnatural and wrong."

Ryo turned his head slightly looking at Dee. And Dee smiles at him. "She means nothing to me Ryo. She may have been at one time but now she's the same as JJ to me. Maybe even less.

"Who exactly is she?" said Ryo

"her name is Ali Dawson. We were childhood friends, and I've learned that some friends should be just friends." Said Dee making Ryo look at him. "She was just a fling nothing more."

Ryo glared at him and Dee decided that if looks could kill he would be in the 7th level of hell. "how do you know I'm not 'just a fling'?" said Ryo

Dee smiled. Out of all the questions Ryo cold ever ask him. He knew this one. "You're going to just have to trust me. I know you love me just as much as I love you, seeing how jealous you are.

"I'm not jealous!"

Dee kissed Ryo's wounded hand. "Yes you are, and I'm glad. I love you Ryo and I'll say it as many times as I have too for you to believe me" Dee kissed Ryo and pushed him down onto the bed. Ryo silently agreed.

3

**Meanwhile **

Ali was hunting down Bikky and Carol for being such rude brats, Bikky and Carol, enjoying the game of cat and mouse, were trying hard not to laugh as they hid in the weight room and Ali walked passed the windows.

"You stupid little brats where are you?" said Ali in frustration

Carol and Bikky snorted and tried to keep there laughter in. as Ali walked off Bikky and Carol ran out of the room to find another stop to either hide or to just reek havoc.

Dee was lying on the bed holding Ryo in his arms. Dee took hold of Ryo's wounded hand and kissed it again and then moved up to kissing Ryo's neck.  
"Dee I love you." Said Ryo quietly. Dee smiled and a licked the shell of Ryo's ear causing Ryo to giggle…or the male equivalent of that…do males giggle? Anyway…

"Hey Ryo!" yelled Bikky walking into the room stopping in his tracks when he saw Ryo in Dee's arms, and Dee licking Ryo's ear.

"…."  
"Aw that's cute" said Carol walking in behind Bikky. "We just wanted to tell you that you should keep your door locked just in case some crazy bitch tries to get in! Come on Bikky"

Carol then started to drag Bikky from the room. Bikky half way smiled before leaving the room yelling back. "Carry on!"

Dee started dumb struck before he smirk. "you know, I don't think he cares much anymore about protecting you from me."

"Well there would be no point now" said Ryo sitting up. "besides I can take care of myself"

"Of course you can" said Dee smiling

"Shut up Dee."

"What?"

**Several hours later. **

Dee was out on the deck smoking when Ali showed up. He scooted away from her giving her the 'eye'.

"Hi Dee" Ali said

"Leave me alone Ali. I don't want to talk with you" said Dee turning away from her.

"But Dee!"

"No buts, leave me alone. I left you and now I couldn't be happier."

"But it was a mistake. I couldn't help but feel shocked when you told me you were bi. I didn't mean to freak."

"But you did and now I'm with someone else who I love and who loves me, for me!"

"But Dee, he's a fag!"

"Stop being homophobic Ali. I'm a fag too" said Dee started to get pissed.

"You're different Dee!"

"No I'm not. I like having sex with men." Leaning close to her with a glare so he could be intimidating. "Now you listen to me. I want you to leave us alone. We're happy and we don't need to mucking up the works"

Ali looked right at Dee until she saw something move behind Dee. She noticed Ryo standing there looking for Dee and a thought hit her. she put her arms around Dee's neck.

Ryo left the room to go find Dee and maybe walk around the boat. As Ryo walked down the corridor and came to the deck he saw a couple apparently kissing and imminently thought of Dee and himself earlier. Ryo then noticed that the couple weren't just any couple. A man with a cigarette in his hand with black hair leaning towards a young woman with blond hair. Ryo began to shake his head slightly. Trying to reason with himself that it wasn't what he was seeing but anyway you look at it, there was no one else around that could have been Dee. Ryo stood in shock as the pain took over and realizing that everything was a lie.

"…Dee…"

"Ali are you listening to me?" said Dee very angry that he has to waste his time, as he pushed Ali's arms off of him.

"Why yes Dee, I am listening to every word." Ali couldn't help but smirk as she saw Ryo run off .

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave Carol, Bikky, Ryo, and I alone!" Dee threw his cigarette overboard before walking off. Ali just stood there smiling.

"Am I bad?...Oh yes!"

**fluffy2044:** I know its short and all. But I'm in the middle of finals and you all know how that is…I'll update as soon as possible. Maybe this weekend. If I feel well enough. X3

TA TA for now!


End file.
